Dirty Little Secret
by nolongerwriting-x
Summary: One bet. Two people. Two hundred dollars. Can he live up to his reputation without her finding out?
1. Games You Don't Wanna Play

**Approximately ten hours in the car. Three days without internet- the only connection I've got with my best friend. What do I end up with? A hundred and fifty three photos, sunburn and this. These aren't totally my real feelings about any of these guys, either.**

**Hey, Missy? Remember that bad thought you had, the one about the mystery guy? Heh heh... I'm gonna start running now. **

**I flipped tails.**

* * *

"Dude, you suck."

"Actually, Randy, I-."

"John, stop right there. We don't need to hear any more of that." Randy laughed, shoving his best friend lightly. "We've heard enough about your escapades."

"What?" John responded, trying to sound innocent. "It's true. It's not my fault I get more than you do."

"Whatever." Randy shoved open the door to the men's locker room. "You just need to learn to shut your trap."

"But Randy, I need-."

"I said to shut it."

Groaning, John Cena threw his bag down on the bench. "Who've you got tonight?"

Randy didn't answer as he was interrupted by the locker room door being flung open hard from the outside, hitting the wall and bouncing back with a resounding thud. There was a bright flash and a blond Canadian stormed in, dropping down onto the bench next to Cena's bag in a huff.

"Ugh. Stupid Michaels is getting on my nerves."

"Hate to sound immature there Jericho." Randy laughed, pulling off his worn grey shirt and replacing it with a black 'RKO' one.

"Huh?"

"You just called Shawn Michaels stupid."

Chris looked confused. "So?"

"It's a three year old insult."

"It is not. Besides, you're not the one having to face that guy week after week."

John raised an eyebrow. "No, but we're the ones who are being blinded by your glitter as we speak. Why the hell must you wear it all the time?"

"It looks good on me, don't you think?" Chris stood up and spun around, his sparkly purple jacket shining. "I like it."

Randy covered his eyes with his hands. "Great. He has the maturity of a three year old _and_ he's gay."

Chris stopped spinning, coming face to face with Randy. "Shut your mouth, you assclown."

Randy's fists were balled at his side and John quickly pulled him backwards. "Randy, no. Come on, let's get out of here. We might as well watch the rest of the show before we leave."

"Who's up next?"

"Divas match." Jericho put in. "Kelly and Mickie James against Victoria and Missy Leigh, if I remember correctly."

"Hot. I am so there." John smiled. "This has to be good."

"You're such a sleaze."

"I know. Now, are we going to go watch this?" Grabbing Randy's arm, he tried to pull his friend out the door.

Rolling his eyes, Chris followed the duo out of the locker room.

--

"Introducing first, from Jacksonville, Florida… Kelly Kelly!"

Watching from her position a few meters away, Missy frowned. How the blonde who was strutting down the ramp now had gotten into the business was beyond her. All she did was waltz around in the three inches of cloth she called 'clothes'.

"Hey, Missy."

Smiling at the newcomer, Missy ran her hand through her hair. "How's it going Paul?"

The approaching male, Missy's best friend, Paul London nodded happily. "I'm good, actually. And you?"

"I want to slap that plastic smirk off her dumb blonde face."

"Anyone ever told you that you should consider therapy?"

"You're lucky I like you, London. Otherwise your child-bearing abilities would have been hindered just then."

"You know you love me."

"Whatever."

"If you didn't then I wouldn't be able to have kids, would I?"

Missy raised her eyebrows, a cheeky smile crossing her face. "Do you want to press the matter?"

Paul shook his head quickly. "No."

"Didn't think so." Missy looked up at the monitor. An upbeat tune started and Mickie James made her entrance.

"Hey, Missy." Victoria, dressed in her usual black and red ring attire, approached Missy and Paul. "Wanna go out together?"

"Your music or mine?"

"We'll go out under yours. Two minutes, yeah?"

"I'll be there." Missy watched as Victoria walked towards the curtain, before turning back to Paul. "I should go. I've got divas to squash."

"Good luck out there, not that you'll need it."

"This is gonna be good. Thanks."

'_Take the light and darken everything around me, _

_Call the clowns and listen closely, I'm lost without you…'_

"And their challengers… Victoria and Missy Leigh!"

Paul chuckled as he watched Missy and Victoria step through the curtain and make their way down to the ring. As much as she hated to admit that she was anything like the faces of the business, Missy could almost be mistaken for Mickie James' long lost twin. While their wrestling style differed- Missy being more technical and aerial as opposed to Mickie James' much more grounded style- their mannerisms and personalities were very much alike. Their entrances were almost the same, the main difference being that Mickie skipped a lot more than Missy due to her being the face, and both women were funny and friendly towards those who were close to them.

All four women were in, Missy sitting on one turnbuckle, Victoria leaning on the next. Kelly Kelly and Mickie James were pacing between them, the referee being the only thing stopping Missy and Victoria from doing anything. With a sigh, Missy swung her legs over, dropping onto the apron. Mickie James followed suit on the other side of the ring, stepping between the ropes.

Victoria and Kelly stayed in the ring as the bell went, both the legal women for the start of the match.

--

"Dude, she's hot." John pointed at the monitor as the barbie doll-esque Kelly Kelly attempted a kick aimed at Victoria's midsection.

"No way man." Randy shook his head. "She's too… too…"

"Perfect?"

"Easy."

"What? How can you say that? She is not!"

Randy smirked. "Oh yeah? How many times have you had her?"

"Um… One- no two. Wait, then there was that time…" John began to count on his fingers. "But it doesn't matter. I can get anyone I want."

"Anyone?" Chris chuckled. "No way."

"Are you doubting my skills?"

"Chris, man, Johnny boy here is a lady killer. There's no doubt about it." Randy said, looking between his friends. "I wouldn't question his ability."

"Get _her_ then."

All three men looked up at the monitor; Missy had been tagged in and was sending a flurry of kicks into the midsection of the other blonde in the match. Kelly Kelly was doubled over before Missy pulled her down in a running bulldog.

"Which one?"

"Missy Leigh."

The woman in question was running towards the turnbuckle now. She jumped, balancing on the second ropes in the corner before jumping again. Her feet connected with the top of the turnbuckle and she jumped backwards in a moonsault, landing on Kelly Kelly.

"No way man." Randy shook his head, eyes slightly wide. "Nobody touches that girl. Not even the biggest sleaze in the business."

"I can do it."

"I bet you can't. That girl don't talk to anyone, especially not you."

"Gonna put your money where your mouth is, Randy?"

Jericho nodded. "I'm in. Two weeks. A hundred bucks."

"Only a hundred?"

Randy smiled. "Count me in too. A hundred from each of us. You screw up, you owe us."

"You're on."

* * *

**Part one. I don't expect this to be all too long. But I'm having fun with it. **

**Don't kill me Missy. XD**

**Review.  
xx**


	2. Who Has To Know?

**Yep, this is very unlike me. Nothing for like, three months and now two updates within a couple of hours.  
I'm impressed.**

_

* * *

_

Day one.

"That was a great match last night."

"Thanks." Missy smiled at the Englishwoman. "I love slapping that plastic blonde around."

Katie Lea laughed. "Doesn't everybody?"

"Pretty much."

"So what're your plans for tonight?"

"Not much." Missy shrugged, shoving her hairbrush into her bag. "Back to my room to dump this and change. I'll probably head over to Paul's room after that."

"What's going on with you and Paul?"

"What do you mean?" Missy lifted her bag and rested it on her shoulder. "There's nothing going on between us."

"You are probably the best heel in the business, love, and you are definitely champion material. London is one of Raw's biggest faces. He is really the only male you get around with that is not a big-name heel. Something is going on there."

"Nothing is going on there." Missy laughed, attempting to imitate Katie Lea's accent. "We're just friends, Katie. Nothing more, I swear."

"Whatever you say." The darker-haired woman shoved her friend. "I still don't believe you."

--

"Does she know?"

"Of course not!"

"So how're you gonna do this?"

John shrugged. "No clue. But there's no way I'm losing a two hundred dollar bet."

Dave Bautista laughed, shaking his head. "There's no way you'd live it down. Missy would probably adjust your anatomy, if I know her well enough."

John bit his lip, a pained expression crossing his face. Dave chuckled at his friend's reaction. Missy was known for her very painful threats and nobody dared press the matter.

"So what's your first idea?" Dave broke the silence. "You've got two weeks and Missy Leigh is far from a pushover. You've got a reputation to uphold and Missy Leigh is the one who's gonna make or break it."

"Pick-up line, dinner and we'll be in bed before the night ends." Cena stopped when he realised his friend was laughing hysterically. "What?"

"You forgot the part where she slaps you for the pick-up line and tips the dinner over your head. That is if she's stupid enough to consider going in a date with you- which we both know she isn't. Even so, you'd end up looking like you dived into a pool of spaghetti."

"She wouldn't."

"Man, she hates your guts. And it's _Missy Leigh_, Cena. Not some skanky playboy model wannabe. It's the one who's next in line for the title. She has more skill in her little finger than you do in your whole body."

"That hurts." John feigned shock. "How could you say something like that?"

"Easily. Now come on, we have work to do."

"We?"

"You're up for two hundred dollars, man. I'm not gonna let you screw this up."

John smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. Now, let's go."

--

"Hey Missy. Come on in." Paul greeted his friend at the door of the hotel room with a smile on his face. "I was planning on heading out for a swim. Join me?"

"Sounds great." Missy grinned. "I'm ready to kick back and relax for a while. That blonde little thing sure put up a fight last night."

"But you didn't lose."

"I rarely do." Missy winked.

Paul chuckled and stepped outside the room, closing the door and locking it behind him. The duo started towards the stairs.

"So how're things going for you?"

Missy shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine, I guess. I'm up for a title shot next week."

"You don't seem too worried about that."

"Should I be?"

"You tell me."

"You're the one who thinks I should be worrying."

Paul sighed. "You're impossible, you know that?"

"All part of my charming personality, 'eh?" Missy laughed.

"Totally." Paul pushed open the door to the outdoor area where a large pool complete with several deckchairs and plastic tables with umbrellas was located. Both of them dropped their bags on chairs, Paul pulling off his shirt and kicking off his flip-flops before diving onto the cold water. Missy smiled as she watched him swim his first lap before turning around and pulling off her own shirt and shorts and sitting on the edge of the pool.

--

John and Dave stood on the balcony outside Dave's room. John was pacing, shaking his head, while Dave watched.

"Look down there, man. I've got a damn challenge ahead of me."

"You think?" Dave rolled his eyes. "You're the one who can't keep your mouth shut."

"I've been over this with Randy. I need my mouth open when I-."

"No."

John frowned. "Huh?"

"I don't need to hear it. We're meant to be concentrating on Missy."

"Sorry."

"I want you to talk to her."

"Well _duh_." John laughed. "I was going to win the bet without saying a word to the girl. Though, I'm good with women. I could probably pull it off."

Dave rolled his eyes. "I mean I want you to talk to her now."

"Now?"

"That's what I said."

"But she's down there with London."

"I realise that. In case you haven't noticed, we've been watching them for a while."

John shook his head. "I can't talk to her while she's with him. If he doesn't hit me, she will."

"You're scared of the woman you say you're able to get into bed without speaking to her?" Dave laughed. "You make no sense at all."

"I'm not scared of her I- I just- don't want to talk to her while she's with him."

"She's _always_ with him. Go on, talk to her. It's a start."

With a sigh, John disappeared from the balcony.

--

Giggling, Missy pulled herself up onto the edge of the pool, squeezing the water from her hair. "I told you I could beat you."

"You cheated. Pulling me back so you can get ahead does not count as beating me."

"I never said _how_ I'd beat you," Missy pointed out, "just that I'd beat you."

"Cheat." Paul rolled his eyes, diving back underneath the surface of the water. Missy smiled, tilting her head back into the sun and closing her eyes. With a soft sigh, she leaned back further, resting her head against the cool tiles around the pool and listened to the birds chirping and the water splashing as Paul continued to swim laps.

Several minutes later a shadow blocked the sun and Missy opened her eyes, groaning when she saw what- or, rather, who- it was.

"Not you."

"Hello to you too." John Cena chuckled nervously, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Why don't you run along and try to get a willing skank into bed instead of annoying me?"

"Can't I just say a friendly hello without you snapping at me?"

"You're never friendly without wanting something in return." Missy sat up, turning to face John. "Now why don't you go and get lost?"

Sighing, John sat on the edge of the pool, letting his bare feet dangle in the water. Missy turned again, doing the same.

"Am I not good enough to be your friend?" John inquired, looking at the blonde.

"I never said that."

"Then why do you not talk to me? Why do you brush me off all the time?"

"I prefer not to associate myself with sleazy men." Missy leaned forward; drawing circles on top of the water and watching them ripple outwards. "I do have standards, you know."

"And I don't meet them?"

Missy laughed. "Far from it, Cena. You honestly think I'd be caught dead with a guy who has a different woman every night?"

"That doesn't make me sleazy."

"Then what does it make you?"

John thought for a moment. "Irresistible?"

Missy bit her bottom lip, attempting uselessly to contain her laughter. She chuckled, shaking her head. "You're unbelievable."

"That's a good thing, right?" John asked hopefully. He was, for once, nervous around a woman.

"As if." Missy slid herself into the water. "Now run along."

John shook his head, watching as she swam to Paul, who was looking curiously at the pair from the other side of the pool.

* * *

**There we have chapter two of DLS.  
I have a lot of plans for this one.  
Hopefully writer's block won't eat me alive again.  
Review.  
xx**


End file.
